


The Princess and the Chat

by starsontheshore, whatthequiznak



Series: The Princess and The Chat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Day 1, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsontheshore/pseuds/starsontheshore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthequiznak/pseuds/whatthequiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marichat May! Drabbles and oneshots every day for the rest of the month with one of our favorite pairings: Marichat. Co-authored with ladynoirgarbage and starsontheshore. Prompt 1: Cat Tendencies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Marichat may, and both me (starsontheshore) and ladynoirgarbage wanted to participate so we decided to split the prompts between the two of us! I'll be posting on the odd days, and she will be posting on the even ones. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette always knew that Chat Noir had some weird habits. Whether it be purring at her when she was in her superhero persona, to leaving small presents on her bed in her civilian house, she always expected something different when being around him. But this was too much, and it was driving her insane. 

“Will you stop that?” She asked tightly holding onto her pencil as she tried to finish up a drawing. “You’ve been making those noises for the past 10 minutes.”

The clicking noises abruptly stopped and Chat gave her a wounded look from the perch he was sitting on. His bright green eyes pierced into hers and his lips turned into a slight frown.

“Why are you even doing that?” She asked exasperated at the pouting cat. 

“It’s staring at me!” He pointed at the trilling white dove outside her window. 

Marinette debating on throwing him out the window when he started clicking at the bird again. Surely his cat-like reflexes would stop him from being hurt too much, right?

Damn cats.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr [here](ladybugsofmiracles.tumblr.com) and ladynoirgarbage's [here](babywerepurrfect.tumblr.com).


End file.
